1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to comb devices and housings therefor, to which are fitted knives or files, in combination. Such class includes devices wherein the blade element may be disposed outwardly, when in a locked position, from either the comb position or the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with comb devices, usually in the form of pocket combs, having blade fixtures attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,093 issued on Oct. 21, 1941 to O. J. Rainville is typical of the classes of devices in which a blade-like device is attached to the comb-like device utilizing a hinge mechanism therefor. The blade of Rainville, when extended outwardly from a notch-like slot, extending along the length of the spine of the comb portion, may be maintained in such outward position, resisting pivotable motion of the blade portion, utilizing a camming action of the blade portion therefor. However, such camming action, located adjacent the pivot point of the Rainville blade, permits rotation in one direction, being the direction in which the blade may be re-stored within the slot or groove located within the body of the comb apparatus and, prevents further rotation, from a preset angular relationship, in which the blade and the longitudinal axis of the spine portion of the comb portion are aligned. The blade in Rainville, is described as being a nail file.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,212 issued Mar. 3, 1953 to A. Mosch teaches a general utility compact having a plurality of blade-like elements pivotably secured to a portion of the compact device. Each of the blade-like attachments are provided having a notch, such notch being located in the periphery of the blade-like element, located adjacent the pivot point. A spring-like element is secured to the compact such that the free end of the spring-like element is provided with a curved portion, complimentary in shape to the notch portions aforementioned. Thus, when the blade-like elements are singularly pivoted so as to extend outwardly from a stored position, within portions of the compact case, the spring-element maintains such blade elements at preferred angular relationships and outwardly from the compact housing, thereby allowing the blade elements to be utilized. However, in similar fashion to Rainville, there is no positive locking mechanism which prevents rotation of the blade-like element in one direction, as in Rainville, or in both directions, as in Mosch. Thus, the blade elements of Mosch may be pivoted to angular positions, other than the preferred position, on rotating on applying sufficient force to the blade-like element to overcome the detenting actions of the spring element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,226 issued June 28, 1938 to W. A. Wyman describes a comb-like apparatus having stored therewithin totally removable elements, such as nail files and the like, such that the nail file element may be removed from a cavity loaded in the spine of the comb portion of the apparatus upon supplying sufficient force to the nail file to overcome the forces exerted on the nail file by fixed springs, mounted to the nail file. In a use position, the nail file, or tweezers, may be removed totally from the comb cavity, and separated therefrom. Such device fails to provide an apparatus in which the comb and the blade-like elements, the nail file or tweezers, may be attached to each other at all times and fails to provide an apparatus in which such blade-like elements can be positioned at a preferred working position and locked thereinto whilst utilizing the blade-like elements that are extended outwardly from the comb-like apparatus.